Money or Love
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Ryella , Troypay , and slight Troyella. It is a good story once you read the trailer.Maybe
1. Preview

**Money or Love**

**trailer**

**She was forced into marrige**

shows Gabriella and Troy hugging

**He liked some one else**

Shows Troy kissing Sharpay

**When she finaly met his love she developed a crush**

Shows Gabriella and Sharpay shaking hands

Shows Gabriella shaking Ryans hand

**The parents start to forbid them from seeing their freinds**

"Mija you are married to Troy not some guy named Ryan"

"Troy you can not see Sharpay or Ryan its for the best"

**But when things get out of control**

"Oh My God " is all Gabriella and Sharpay can say looking at the pregnancy test

**Coming soon to a screen neer you**

"You only want the money mom not my happiness!"

**starring**

**Gabriella Montez**

Shows Gabriella eating dinner with Ryan

**Ryan Evans**

Shows Ryan making out with Gabriella

**Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy on one knee

**Sharpay Evans**

Shows Sharpay shopping with Gabriella

**and**

**Ms. Montez**

shows Ms.Montez smiling at Troy and Gabriella talking


	2. Blonde hair, green eyes ,pale skin boy

**Love or Money**

Gabriella walked down the isle looking at her husband to be.She caught a quick glance and studied his features.Tanned skin , blue colbalt eyes, and sandy brown hair.She saw the man next to him. He had a big afro his tie was messed up. You could tell he was in the closet with his girlfreind.But then the boy next to him he was more simple and suttle looking he had blonde hair and cute green eyes with pale skin.He was not as attractive as her husband to be but he was good looking yet he seemed suttle and quiet , the type of guy she wanted.She was standing at the altar now next to a man she didnt even know the name of.Yes she was forced to have an arranged marrige with her moms college roomates son."Do you Troy Alexander Bolton take Gabriella Marie Montez to have and to hold for better or worse for richer or poorer through sickness health" Then the man nervously said "I Do" She could tell he had a girlfreind and then the priest turned to her "Do you Gabriella Marie Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton to have and to hold for better or worse for richer or poorer through sickness and health" She said "i do" then the priest said "I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The two looked at eachother nervously and he gave her a light peck on the lips.

**At the reception**

She was sitting alone without anyone.she didnt even know anyone.Then through the corner of her eye she saw Troy come over. "Hi im Troy" she lighlt smiled and said "Gabriella , and you may wanna wipe off the lipstick that is on your lips from making out with your girlfreind" he got a napkin and wiped it off and she said "So can I meet your girlfreind" he nodded and walked her over to two people with blonde hair "Gabriella this is Sharpay my girlfreind" they shook hands. and then Troy turnded to the blonde boy that was reading the one that caught her eye while she was walking down the isle "And this is Sharpays twin brother Ryan" they shook hands and didnt let go then Sharpay said "Well just think in one year you two can get divorced." They still didnt talk or let go and then Sharpay said "Troy wanna go find Chad and Taylor" Troy nodded.About 5 minutes after that they let go. And Ryan said "Wow when I heard Troy was being forced to marry a girl I expected like a snob not a quite girl that wouldnt mind reading a book like me" then she giggled "Yeah . hey wanna try to go find them?" Ryan nodded they walked and talked about anything and Everything."So where do you think they could be?" Then I heard a bang from the Janitors closet and said "In there?" Ryan opened the door to see a girl with black hair and chocolate skin while the guy was the one with the Afro and the messed up tie."Chad why are in a closet with Taylor " Then Chad said "Because I just proposed" then Troy and Sharpay came over. Troys tie and jacket were messed up . And Sharpays dress was wrinkled."Okay how many people have hooked up at this wedding so far?" Gabriella said sarcasticly then Chad , Taylor, Troy , and Sharpay raised their hands like a joke as well."Wow Ryan you havent hooked up" then Sharpay said "No he's waiting for marrige or until the right girl comes along" gabriella looked at Ryan and said "Me too , but it will be sad because I havent even technecly kissed Troy" Then Troy said "But we wont we'll just say we did but used protection because we dont wanna have kids at such an early age"She nodded in agreement "Well its almost time to throw the flowers so try to catch it shar or tay ok" the girls nodded.Time past by quickly and Gabriella threw the boque and Taylor caught it.Everyone cheered

**later that night**

"So I cant beleive we are finaly alone in a room" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy said "Yeah ,i bet you just wanna flirt with Ryan" then Gabriella said "Ok so wanna have one little passionate kiss to see what its like?" he nodded.He kissed her very passionatly and the pulled away "Ewww that was like kissing my brother" then Troy said "freinds and soon to be divorces?" she giggled and shook his hand.


	3. Book Shop

**Love or Money**

**2 months Later**

"Mom for the final time im not gonna have children with Troy soon" Gabriella's mom exclaimed back "Well I want grandkids" then Mrs.Bolton came into the bathroom "So any future grandchildren" then Gabriella said "No sorry I wanna wait atleast one year until i have any children" then Mrs.Bolton nodded and said "I was the same way and waited a year and a half until I wanted to have a baby"

**With Troy and Sharpay**

Troy was kissing Sharpays neck then she said "So how is the marrige going" he pulled back and said "Great our parents want us to have kids" then Sharpay said "What if I was pregnant" then he said "Then I couldnt be as happy but its different with Gabby we just wanna wait out the year, are you pregnant?" then she said quickly said "NoI was just wondering since the pace we go at that you would be there for me"

**A week later with the Girls at the mall**

"So Shar how are you and Troy doing" Gabriella said "Great we talked about if I was ever pregnant , he said he couldnt be happier if I was" then Gabriella saw a book shop and said "Hey wanna go into that bookshop?" then Sharpay said "No I cant Ryan woorks there and it's one of his shifts" then Troy and Chad came over saying "So we have two cars and 5 people and 4 of us have dates so who stays behind" then Sharpay said "Well since Gabby wanted to see the bookshop Ryan works in she could stay behind and catch a ride with him" then everyone nodded and the rest left Gabriella behind.Gabriella walked in to see Ryan on register."Hey Ry" he looked up from the book he was reading and smiled "Hey Gab , whats up" then she frowned and said "The others left me here because they have dates so I was hoping I could a ride home with you" he was thinking and said "'Ok on one condition" then she said "Ok what" then he smiled and said "You let me take you to my apartment to let me cook you dinner since Troy and Sharpay will be crazy when they get to your house" she smiled and nodded "Ok aslong as the dinner is good" then he said proudly "But there is no doubt in that catagory" she blushed and he blushed back.

**With the gang outside the bookstore**

"He just asked her on a date" Sharpay excidedly whispered then Troy said "That also means that Shar can stay at my house and fool around" he said wiggling his eyebrows "Ok stop that Uni" (Thats what I called my freind Bret because he had a unibrow but he plucked it last night)Sharpay said.Then Taylor looked at the clock "Ok the store closes in 10 minutes that means they will be out in 15 minutes enough time to spy" then Chad said "Operation Ryella is in action" then everyone looked at him and he said "I came up with couple names Chaylor for me and Tay then Troypay for Troy and Sharpay" then Sharpay said "What about Jason and Kelsi" then Chad said somewhat proudly "Jelsi" the rest laughed loudly and looked at Chad.

**With Ryella**

"So I have to close up in like 5 minutes pretty lady and it takes 10 minutes to do so about 15 minutes till you have a great dinner" she giggled and said "Ok aslong as im with you"

* * *

ok so more romance and yeah im so bummed out that he plucked the eyebrow I mean that was his trade mark!!!!! 


	4. Favorite foods!

**Love or Money**

**With Ryella**

"Gab dinners ready" Ryan yelled into the living room.Gabriella walked into the kitchen and laughed "This is what you call dinner"She said pointing to the mac and cheese with pizza covered with candy with hot chocolate drinks."Yes I promised you a tasty dinner and thats what you get mi lady" then she giggled and said "But how did you know my favorite side food drink and kind of pizza kind sir" then he said "Because it is my favorite type of dinner" they sat down and began eating."You know when i lived in Salem whenever my mom went out on saturday nights I would have this in the winter..." then Ryan said finishing her sentence "but had ice tea in the summer .I always did the same thing when I was home alone" she blushed as he did back.

**With the gang spying**

"Wow thats a lame dinner" Sharpay said then Chad said "But quite tasty sounding" then Taylor said pulling away from the eavsdropping "Ok so they finish eachother sentences and they have the same favorite foods"

**Back with Ryella**

"So do you want more whipped cream?" Ryan said looking mischievously at her whipcream filled hot chocolate "Ok" i said playing along he got a plastic spoon and the whipped cream can "Oh no you do.." but it was to late she had whippedcream on her."OPPS" Ryan said sarcasticly and she decided to start to fight back.

**one hour later with the gang**

"Oh I totaly wanna be in there" Chad said looking at the candy cotted kitchen then the saw Ryan get up and help Gabriella."Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss" they whispered in a cheer.

**with Ryella**

"Thanks" She slightly whispered while leaning in , but before they kissed he faintly whispered "Anytime" they kissed, then it deepened he picked her up and sat her on the counter softly.

**with the gang**

"You know for their first kiss its so romantic"Troy said looking at the making out pair.

**With Ryella**

Ryan started to put his hand up Gabriellas' shirt.She just ran her hands through his silky blonde hair and whisperred "As romantic as this is lets go up to your room instead" he nodded

* * *

Uh-oh what will happen will the gang get caught. Oh and making a story called "**A train ride away**" 


	5. 2 plus 2 equals Trouble

**Money or Love**

It was 3 weeks since me and Ryans little get together we only did it twice since then."Mom I'm not pregnan-" then she screamed "YEs i'm gonna be a grandma" she said looking at the positive pregnancy test.Then Mrs.Bolton came in "So I heard screaming everything ok" then my mother said "Everything is more than ok it delovel its delightful its perfect.!!!Gabby's pregnant we need to have a party tonight non alchahol for little Bolton " then Mrs. Bolton just jumped up and down saying "I'm gonna be a grandma"

**With Troy and Sharpay**

"Sharpay the test is done" Troy said nervously he didnt think that Sharpay could be pregnant but she was off that day she wanted sardine and artichoke pizza for breakfast and was sick the day before."I...I...I...I'm pregnant" Troy stood up and hugged her while saying "If it were only a year later , first Gabby is like you .Uh-oh our mothers are over for there once a month pregnancy test they will think that me and Gabby are expecting a child when its me and you and Gabby and Ryan" Sharpays jaw dropped.Both her and Gabriella are pregnant she was gonna be an aunt."I'm Gonna be an aunt!!!!!!" then Troy looked at her and said "And i'm gonna be a step-father and a father.Wow " then Sharpay smiled.Then they heard a loud knock."Gabby I just found out i'm so happy for you and Ry" she said looking at the girl who was frowning "Guess what" then Gabriella said "What " then Sharpay sreamed " I'M ALSO PREGNANT!!!!" Gabriella and smiled while she smiled and hugged sharpay and said "We're both gonna be mothers" then Gabriella said "I'm gonna go to the bookshop to tell Ry" Gabriella smiled as she said her and Ryan had a talk about it after there first time.He wanted to be a father.She made herself look normal while looking at Ryan then she saw a pregnancy book.She smiled and took it to the register.Ryan just looked at the book and said "Congrats on the baby" not looking at Gabriella then she said "Yeah well i'm not exactly sure how to tell my boyfreind I mean the book isnt any help in that department." Ryan just knew what was going on now he looked up and smiled."Positive your boyfreind will be unhappy" then she giggled and said "Well no but my husband is a factor but only a few more months till we're divorced we decided that he would get the house for his new family since his girlfreind is also pregnant" Ryan just kissed her and said "well aslong as he loves you then I think it will be fine I mean who could not." But they didnt see Ms.Montez looking in the mystery section hearing their conversation.She hurried out of the bookshop over to the Bolton residence."Jack , Lucille we have a problem." she said yelling then Jack came out saying "Whats wrong was the home test wrong?" then Ms. montez shook her head and said "The baby may not be Troys you know Ryan Evans apparently they're dating but there was something else like Troy getting another girl pregnant" then Jack said "Sharpay .That was Troys best freind in high school they dated on and off Ryan is Sharpays twin brother thats the only way they could meet" Then Lucille said "What will we do ?" Ms.Montez smiled and said "When I was dating in high school my freind got pregnant after that me and my freinds crushed a birthconrol pills it was disolvable. we put it in our drinks before a date but my freind saw the drink and thought it had nothing in it.She drank the whole glass.She lost the baby 10 minutes later.We could do the same to Sharpay she would just think that she over worried herself and lost the baby then if we mix this other thing in she will be completely loopy and we will put her alone in a room with Gaby so she will kill the baby since she would be depressed so no-one had a baby" Mr.Bolton smiled and said "Sounds good to me" but Lucille said "No . I dont care if the baby isnt Troys Gabriella obviously loves Ryan and Sharpay and Troy love eachother and we will all still be grandparents" then Jack shook his head and said "But then Troy will have a child he will probably leave" Lucille thought and came up with her own plan.


End file.
